24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:24 Administration
E-Mail I have a question to ask you, if you could . --Proudhug 04:33, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Headline text Hello. I've set this account to be an admin here now. For help with this, see Wikicities:Help:User access levels. Angela (talk) 08:01, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) Hi there I am an MBA student at the Wharton School. Right now I am studying a branding phenomenon called “brand communities”. My hypothesis is that certain TV shows become popular enough to support these communities, and as such I believe your wikicities site might be a good example of a brand community. Would you be open to discussing this in the context of your interest in 24? I suppose it might entail answering a few brief questions on the topic. Many thanks, Michael Howe (email: howe.mike@gmail.com) (PS: I have never used wikipedia or wikicities before, so I apologize if I have chosen the wrong way to get in touch with you) : Can you add the past Articles of the Month winners on that page so people know which ones not to nominate? Nevermind, I found it, sorryCWY2190 23:25, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Sources for some info A few months back you added some bio info for John Carruth and Allen Wolffson; I just got a screen capture that seems to contradict some of it. Do you recall where the info you added came from? Maybe we can sort out the discrepancies, using both sources. – Blue Rook 23:36, 5 May 2007 (UTC)talk Bump! Blue Rook 23:26, 30 May 2007 (UTC) ::Whoops sorry missed this first time somehow! Erm I think I got the info from a screen capture in a deleted scene. If I remember it was from a scene with Chloe and Morris. I kinda bent the rules there 'cos we're not really supposed to use information from deleted scenes but I thought it was justified. If your information is from a non-deleted scene then yours is totally legit and you should replace my info with yours. :D --24 Administration 23:30, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Deleted scene! I should've known to look through them, too. I'll put the info from Novick's printout in the two characters; pages, and the stuff that you found in the cut scene in a Background section (instead of just removing it). Deleted scenes stuff seems to have a home in the BG & notes area, so I'll just move it there. Sounds like a plan? Thanks for getting back to me on this one! – Blue Rook 07:41, 31 May 2007 (UTC)talk ::Good plan. :D --24 Administration 21:30, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Main Page I'm looking at the main page and they inverted it, and it kinda looks bad now IMHO. I didn't know if you changed it or someone else did. - Willo Hey. I repositioned the content of the main page because it seemed more logical to have the featured article on the left like Wikipedia does it. It is always a good idea to have visitors see an example of featured content up front. Also, the new layout would be more welcoming because Wikipedia users would be more familiar with it. Let me know what you think. --Randy Johnston 23:44, 1 April 2006 (UTC) : Not sure where to put this, but under 'Category:Weapons', there are two articles on nerve gas. One is Nerve Gas, the other is Nerve gas. (notice the capitalization on 'gas') :: Nerve gas is the article from Fox's official site, verbatim. Nerve Gas is the same thing, with a couple of additions. There are bound to be cases like this, since there is a category for the official site's research files. Which one should we keep? --StBacchus 4 April 2006 ::: Couldn't we leave Nerve gas the way it is, and keep it part of the "research files," and change Nerve Gas to be more about the role of nerve gas in 24? Someone could do a summary about the threat the Sentox has played in the show during the first 14 or 15 episodes, maybe upload a photo of one of the canisters? And if that happened, we could move that article to Sentox Nerve Gas instead of Nerve Gas, and place it in the "Weapons" and "Day 5" categories. -- Kapoli 5 April 2006 :::: I say we just keep one page and make different sections for each page. That way you see everything and you don't have to get technical to find a different article. Yeah, its only a shift-button-hit, but still, if people don't see the news or article on the topic, they will never know that there is another page. They're both so similar anyway... just make a research section, a deaths-caused section, appearances? BauerJ24 02:27, 26 June 2006 (UTC) Vandalism Can we get a ban on that jerk User:Blitz please? Proudhug banned him yesterday, but he's back today somehow and f$#@ing up the Wiki. -Kapoli 19:32, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :Do you guys have a vandalism system set up? Looks like it's time to start a Counter Vandalism Unit :) Squall Deckiller 19:34, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::It hasn't been too much of a problem with having to revert it. Someone is usually on and reverts most of the stuff back. The problem is stopping it from happening again. - Xtreme680 19:38, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Ah, I see now. Today he's here as BIitz instead of Blitz. That's capital b, capital i, little i-t-z. -Kapoli 19:39, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::I'll see if I can try and block this guy's IP address. Let's move this conversation into the Situation Room. --24 Administration 19:41, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, perhaps a warning system isn't called for. Perhaps, because the wikia is still in its growth stage, you should issue a block on the first offense. That should help keep things down. Also, isn't there a way to autoprotect pages so that users have to sign up? I'll have to check my admin options over at the xenosaga wiki. That may reduce about 10-20 percent of the vandalism. Squall Deckiller 19:41, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Rampant Vandalism. need reverts on several articles. need ban, see latest intel. 152.163.100.14 this user seems to have done nothing at all. his contribs page is blank. why the block? Andrewb1 14:47, 23 May 2006 (UTC) ::It's possible that contributions are blank because those pages have been deleted. I'll look into it. --24 Administration 16:46, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :::The contribution page is blank because 152.163.100.14 is one of the people that we banned a week or so ago for vandalising Palmer, Chloe, Jack, etc. Their IP address is listed in the Community Portal as being one of the vandals. -Kapoli 08:02, 29 May 2006 (UTC) WikiProject My WikiProject links here... Do you think for me to get some visitors and to help me expand the users and things like that, you could put up a link? Not many people know about wiki 24 and visit the 24 pages over at WikiPedia and some of them are kinda lame. I'm not trying to steal any users... Dutch Wiki Hi! I have the idea for starting a Dutch 24 Wiki. It's not sure yet, but I have some ideas. Now is my question: is it possible that, if there comes a Dutch 24 Wiki, that we make "interwiki's" to each other? And can I copy some things like lay-out from this wiki? Thank you. Adnergje 19:50, 13 July 2006 (UTC) (sorry for faulty English :S) ::Hey! It sounds like a really good idea. I think you'll need to go to http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia and see how to submit the wiki idea there. You should proberbly ask someone there about InterWiki links as well. I know that other wikis, such as Memory Alpha, have foreign language versions so this seems great for Wiki 24! When you are ready, I'll send you the details for the Wiki layout. Good luck! --24 Administration 20:00, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :I have done a request for http://nl.24.wikia.com Adnergje 20:45, 13 July 2006 (UTC) ::Wiki 24 NL is a fact! Can you send me the details for the lay out? I must ask someone from technical support for the interwiki's. Adnergje 17:01, 15 July 2006 (UTC) :::I copied MediaWiki:Monobook.js, but which font did you used for the logo? Adnergje 20:06, 17 July 2006 (UTC) :;Do you mean for the word "wiki" above the 24? --24 Administration 21:01, 17 July 2006 (UTC) :::Yes, if I know the font, I can make "NL" under 24. Adnergje 07:14, 18 July 2006 (UTC) ::::On nl.24, the selected tab is white, do you know how I can fix it? Adnergje 08:49, 18 July 2006 (UTC) Situation Room Protection The Situation Room was protected against moving.... because there's no reason it should ever need to be moved without a discussion first. Vandals were moving it and the Main Page every time they came through. Neither page is protected against edits, but they are protected against being moved. -Kapoli 18:50, 27 September 2006 (UTC) ::Whoops my bad. Sorry for messing it up. :) --24 Administration 19:09, 27 September 2006 (UTC) England? I was under the impression you could say England if you didn't want to include Scotland, Ireland and Wales. Kind of like you can say California and not mean all 50 United States. I was just being stupid, though. I got the image from amazon.co.uk, so that's what I should have written. Sorry about that. --StBacchus 21:47, 8 October 2006 (UTC) :: Lol. It doesn't really matter much. Your're right, you can treat each of our constituent countries much like states but generally it's just refered to as the United Kingdom or Great Britain. Well thats unless Mr. Blair and his lot get their way... --24 Administration 18:10, 9 October 2006 (UTC) Please contact me ASAP Hi 24 Administration. Could you please as soon as you get this? Thanks! --StBacchus 21:34, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Vandal We need help in regards to a vandal. Check out User: Rapper and edit he made of Melanie (Day 1). --Conspiracy Unit 23:09, 1 December 2006 (UTC) More vandals Check the latest intel. 121.1.6.130 needs to be banned for the Help:Editing page. --CWY2190 17:00, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::Sorted. :D --24 Administration 17:04, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Secure data? I'm the kind of person who mourns the burning of the Library at Alexandria and considers the loss of information a considerable tragedy. Out of curiosity, how secure is the data on this wiki? Should something crappy happen (hackers, drive crash, hard disk sprouts legs and leaves) are there backups of all this great effort and accumulated information? Blue Rook 07:30, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::I can't say I'm too sure. You might want to contact the people at Wikia to see if they have any back up of any data. --24 Administration 14:32, 13 April 2007 (UTC) : I know Memory Alpha once several weeks of updates to the site once, but I've never heard of it happening with Wikia/Wikicities. --Proudhug 20:51, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Official Friends with 24 Wiki Hello, I am an administrator on a wiki called SWGames. It deals with the gaming universe of Star Wars. I have come to this wiki seeking to find out if 24 Wiki is looking to have official friends with another wiki. I believe 24 Wiki is very good, and I really like the fact that it is against policy for anyone to add spoilers from unaired episodes. But anyway, if you would like to contact me about this offer, please contact me on my talk page. Thanks! And also, I am sorry about my signature, I have yet to fix it. 22:31, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Great minds think alike I just finish typing up the featured article page, but you beat me to it. Oh well, yours is better. ---CWY2190talk 20:21, 1 May 2007 (UTC) ::Whoops. I'll leave it to you next month lol :P --24 Administration 15:37, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ::: I've done it the past 4 months or so. It was someone elses turn. -CWY2190 dos any one know wherar i can find trascripts of evrey singal episode to date 64.222.117.227 22:26, 11 May 2007 (UTC) New note I understand that you haven't been involved with this community in just over a full year. But I figured that you'd be especially interested to know (given that you're one of the two co-founders of this wiki) that a term limit based on activity has just been accepted for admins here. You're one of the members of the "old guard" whose continued sysop access depends upon renewed activity which meets the specifications listed here before the end of this month. Please accept this as an invitation to engage the project and become a part of the community again as an administrator! Otherwise, if this does not interest you, you can let the deadline pass so that the list of admins on the wiki accurately reflects the project's leadership. Regardless of your choice, I wish you the best of course. 05:42, 17 January 2009 (UTC)